POM in the NEWS/DreamWorks Theatricals and Broadway Across America Partner on Madagascar Live
|Main}} /POM Invades the Real World|1}} /Royal Caribbean Partners with DreamWorks|2}} /6-month-old killed by falling branch at Central Park Zoo|3}} /Nickelodeon to Premiere "Penguins of Madagascar" Half-Hour Special on July 19|4}} /Omnilab launches animation studio in NZ|5}} /August Marathon -- New Zealand|6}} /Is Penguins ending?|7}} /DreamWorks Theatricals and Broadway Across America Partner on Madagascar Live|8}} /Madagascar’s Penguins Hit the App Store in an iPad App|9}} /Specials this Holiday Season|10}} /Comic-Con 2010|11}} }} Taken from Playbill.com By Andrew Gans 18 Oct 2010 DreamWorks Theatricals and Broadway Across America have partnered to launch Madagascar Live, DreamWorks Theatricals' first-ever live family touring show. Advertisement The production — which will feature characters from the film series, including Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Gloria the Hippo and members of the madcap Madagascar crew, King Julien and the crafty Penguins — is expected to visit over 70 cities across the United States beginning in January 2011. The tour will reach Manhattan April 15-24, 2011, at Radio City Music Hall. "We are thrilled to have assembled such an exceptional crew of artists, storytellers and musicians to capture the adventure and humor of DreamWorks Animation’s 'Madagascar' movies in an inventive live entertainment experience for the whole family," stated Bill Damaschke, president of DreamWorks Theatricals. "We look forward to working alongside the talented team at Broadway Across America to bring the magical setting of Madagascar to life in fun and engaging ways that have never been done before." Madagascar Live is being written by Kevin Del Aguila, who received a Drama Desk Award nomination as book writer of the Off-Broadway hit Altar Boyz. It is being directed by Gip Hoppe and will feature scenic design by Tony Award winner David Gallo, costume design by Tony winner Gregg Barnes and songs by composers-lyricists Joel Someillan and George Noriega. The 90-minute show, according to press notes, "will transport audience members from the Central Park Zoo to the wild of Madagascar." The production will also feature the hit song “Move It, Move It." For more information, including a chance to win tickets to the production's Radio City Music Hall engagement, visit www.madlive.com. Taken from Eon Business Wire DreamWorks Theatricals and Broadway Across America Launch “Madagascar Live” Touring Show Visiting 70 Cities in 2011 DreamWorks Theatricals' First-Ever Live Family Touring Show Gives Families a Chance to Win a Trip of a Lifetime to New York City October 18, 2010 08:03 AM Eastern Daylight Time GLENDALE, Calif.--(EON: Enhanced Online News)--DreamWorks Theatricals and Broadway Across America today announced that they have partnered to launch “MADAGASCAR LIVE,” DreamWorks Theatricals’ first-ever live family touring show. The production is expected to visit over 70 cities across the United States beginning in January 2011. The brand new stage show aimed at family audiences stars the cast of popular characters from the beloved “Madagascar” film series, including Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Gloria the Hippo and members of the madcap Madagascar crew, King Julien and the crafty Penguins. “The production’s creative team is top notch, and we look forward to bringing the humor, colorful visual style and heartfelt story of the original film to life on stage for audiences of all ages to enjoy.” “MADAGASCAR LIVE” is sending one lucky family on the trip of a lifetime to see the show at New York City’s legendary Radio City Music Hall. By registering for a MADAGASCAR LIVE passport for a chance to win at www.MADlive.com, the family will win airfare, hotel, a meet and greet with the “Madagascar Live” characters and a VIP backstage tour. Rules and restrictions can be found at www.madlive.com. Widely successful across audiences of all ages, the original story will be brought to new life in the 90-minute stage show that will transport audience members from the Central Park Zoo to the wild of Madagascar. In addition to featuring everyone’s favorite characters, “MADAGASCAR LIVE” takes the audience on an action packed adventure with imaginative set, costume and puppet design, magnificent singing and dancing and the hit song “Move It, Move It” for an experience the entire family will enjoy. “We are thrilled to have assembled such an exceptional crew of artists, storytellers and musicians to capture the adventure and humor of DreamWorks Animation’s ‘Madagascar’ movies in an inventive live entertainment experience for the whole family,” said Bill Damaschke, President of DreamWorks Theatricals. “We look forward to working alongside the talented team at Broadway Across America to bring the magical setting of Madagascar to life in fun and engaging ways that have never been done before.” “We are tremendously excited about our new partnership with DreamWorks and look forward to creating an innovative and entertaining new live tour based on its popular ‘Madagascar’ film series,” added John Gore, CEO, Broadway Across America. “The production’s creative team is top notch, and we look forward to bringing the humor, colorful visual style and heartfelt story of the original film to life on stage for audiences of all ages to enjoy.” “MADAGASCAR LIVE” is being directed by Gip Hoppe, director of “Dora the Explorer Live” who has worked with Broadway Across America and Nickelodeon on other family friendly live touring productions including: “Blue’s Clues Live,” “Dora’s Pirate Adventure” and “Go, Diego, Go Live!” Hoppe also wrote and directed the Broadway play “Jackie: An American Life” and is a founding member and co-artistic director of the Wellfleet Harbor Actor’s Theatre. The show is being written by Kevin Del Aguila, who received a Drama Desk Award nomination as book writer of the Off-Broadway hit “Alter Boyz” and has also written the musical adaptations of the children’s books “Lilly’s Big Day” and “Click, Clack, Moo: Cows That Type.” Tony Award-winner David Gallo, whose Broadway credits include “Memphis,” “Xanadu,” “The Drowsy Chaperone,” “Ma Rainey’s Black Bottom,” and “Thoroughly Modern Millie,” and whose touring show credits include “Dora The Explorer Live” and “Blue’s Clues Live,” serves as the show’s Scenic Designer. The show will feature costume design by Tony Award-winning Gregg Barnes, whose Broadway credits include “Legally Blonde,” “Flower Drum Song,” “The Drowsy Chaperone,” “Dirty Rotten Scoundrels” and whose touring show credits include “Disney On Ice – Princess Classics,” “Radio City Music Hall Christmas Spectacular,” “Winnie The Pooh” and Madison Square Garden’s “The Wizard of Oz.” Joel Someillan and George Noriega are serving as the show’s composers and lyricists. Joel and George have worked with several popular artists including Gloria Estefan, Ricky Martin and Mandy Moore and between them have amassed a collection of gold and platinum records and won multiple Grammys. They have also composed music for Nickelodeon’s “Dora the Explorer” and “Go, Diego, Go” television shows and the “Go, Diego, Go Live!” touring stage show. For more information and on-sale dates for “MADAGASCAR LIVE,” visit www.madlive.com. Find “MADAGASCAR LIVE” on Facebook (www.facebook.com) by visiting: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Madagascar-Live/156147897738163. MADAGASCAR LIVE 2011 Tour Dates (schedule subject to change) January 28-30.....York, PA...............Pullo Center February 3-6......Pittsburgh, PA........Benedum February 8-9......Norfolk, VA.............Chrysler Hall February 11-13....Houston, TX..........Hobby Center February 15-16....Birmingham, AL....BJCC February 18-20....Durham, NC.........Durham Performing Arts Center February 22-23....Toledo, OH..........Stranahan Theater February 25-27....Columbus, OH.....Palace Theatre March 1-2...........Peoria, IL.............Peoria Civic Center March 4-6...........Louisville, KY.......Palace Theatre March 8-9...........Kalamazoo, MI.....Miller Auditorium March 11-13.......Des Moines, IA.....Civic Center of Greater Des Moines March 16-20.......Chicago, IL...........Rosemont Theater March 22-23.......Saginaw, MI..........Dow Theatre March 25-27.......Memphis, TN........Orpheum Theater March 29-30.......Indianapolis, IN......Murat Theater April 1-3............Minneapolis, MN.....Orpheum Theatre April 8-10..........Providence, RI.........Providence Performing Arts Center April 15-24........New York City, NY...Radio City Music Hall April 26-27........Knoxville, TN............Tennessee Theatre Apr 29–May 1...Detroit, MI................Fox Theater May 3-4...........Appleton, WI............Fox Cities Performing Arts Center May 6-8...........Wallingford, CT.........Oakdale Theatre May 11-15........Philadelphia, PA......Academy of Music May 18-22........Washington, DC......Warner Theater May 25-29........Toronto, ON.............Sony Centre About DreamWorks Theatricals DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (DWA) established DreamWorks Theatricals to produce stage productions based on its films and other original adapted works. Currently planned projects include an arena spectacular based on How To Train Your Dragon produced in association with Global Creatures as well as an arena show based on Kung Fu Panda produced in association with Franco Dragon Entertainment. DreamWorks Theatricals is currently represented by the North American tour of Shrek The Musical as well as the upcoming London production set to open in May of 2011 at the Theatre Royal Drury Lane. DWA is devoted to producing high quality family entertainment though the use of computer-generated animation. Jeffrey Katzenberg currently serves as DWA’s CEO and is on the Board of Directors and was a co-founder of DreamWorks Studios in 1994. The President of DreamWorks Theatricals is Bill Damaschke. About Broadway Across America Broadway Across America (Producer) is owned and operated by British theatre producer John Gore (CEO) and entertainment industry veteran Thomas B. McGrath (Chairman). Broadway Across America presents first-class touring musicals and plays across 40 North American cities. Under the supervision of Beth Williams (COO & Head of Production), Broadway Across America is also dedicated to the development and production of new and diverse theatre. Current productions include Promises, Promises; Million Dollar Quartet; La Cage Aux Folles; West Side Story; Memphis; The Scottsboro Boys; the West End production of Flashdance and the upcoming revival of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Current touring productions include Dreamgirls and Nickelodeon's Storytime Live. Please visit BroadwayAcrossAmerica.com. Contacts DreamWorks Animation Corporate Communications Shannon Olivas, 818-695-3658 Shannon.Olivas@dreamworks.com or For Broadway Across America John Tellem/Tellem Worldwide 310-313-3444 jtellem@tellem.com Permalink: http://eon.businesswire.com/news/eon/20101018005452/en ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Miscellaneous